Finding the love through the pain
by Desertrose288
Summary: Revisions underway. Her Body was covered in the falling snow, blood pooled against the white ice of the snow, a wound inflicted by a man...a half demon, she thought she could love, thought she could trust.r&r. Lemon n the future.
1. Pain

After five years (two of which I couldn't log back in ) ive decided to redo this, give it a more flowing story line, its chaos. UTTER CHAOS, and I can do better. I know I can. Also whenever im writing I feel especially inspired writing when im listening to music, I also feel it inhances the story. So if you want a list of music I am listening to t go along with the story. Let me know

So here goes.

This story will start out sad, and funny but it has a good ending I promise!

So please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER. Don't own it…::sigh:: I wish I did though…::tear::

She ran through the forest crying her tears burned the bleeding gash on her cheek.

She could remember it all so clearly.

The pain….

The tears….

The anger and hatred…..

Her words, his actions….

The blood and anguish…. His actions. . Her words, it was her words that led to his actions. The words she spoke were bitter hurtful, and in the end there was only pain; for both of them.

::Flashback::

It was a cold winter day, as Kagome pulled herself out of the well; she looked around and the earth was covered in powdery snow. The tree's glistened with snowy caps, it was beautiful; but still cold.

Kagome shivered as she flicked the collar of her fleece jacket upright. Her light blue shirt wasn't all that warm underneath the jacket, and she was thankful that she decided to bring the red scarf with her after all. She opted out of her traditional school girl skirt, in exchange for a pair of much warmer blue jeans.

She walked through the forest towards the village, she was so happy, she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha. She had been gone for two weeks to finish up with school before Christmas vacation. Inuyasha didn't make too much of a big deal out of it. After she sat him like 10 times. But that didn't matter now, she was back and she couldn't wait to see everyone. Her happiness reached an abrupt halt as she came across inuyasha standing with in his arms Kikyou.

"Never leave me Inuyasha" . . . she said in a cold lifeless voice. "Promise me, promise me you will not leave me. we are ment to be together.."

Inuyasha hesitated before he answered with a nod. "I will never leave you." He said softly.

Her heart was aching, as she watched Inuyasha lean forward and kiss the clay preistess.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she could only stand there as she watched him kiss her. She bit her lip trying to fight back the urge to sob and scream out.

Inuyasha caught the scent of salt, and he knew kagome was watching them, he broke the kiss,and glanced over to her standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kagome turned and walk away when Inuyasha looked at her, she walked back to the well and waited sitting on the lip of the well, crying.

Inuyasha came to the clearing where kagome was sitting, she looked up and saw him looking at the ground, he couldn't look at her, he couldn't know how much pain she was in because of him. Even though he could smell it, he didn't want to see it, his heart was already broken enough.

"So, she gone?" Kagome asked as she wiped away her tears. He didn't say anything, he only nodded.

"Good, than I can make my way back to the village without having my heart ripped out….again"

Her words made him flinch, and he looked up at her for only a brief moment, their eyes met and he instantly regretted ever being brave enough to look at her. Kagome broke the stare as she stood up, throwing her backpack over her shoulders and walking away, leaving Inuyasha standing there.

His words and actions always seemed to hurt her, he knew that and he hated hurting her, he hated seeing her cry, but he could never be with her, because he was afraid, afraid of loosing her, like he lost all the others he loved in his life. His mother, Kikyou, granted it was only two people, but loosing one is too much especially for someone who grew up alone, and hated.

She was mad at him he knew it, everyone knew it. She refused to talk to him. He asked her a question and got no answer. She just sat in the hut staring at the fire.

His impatience was beginning to get the better of him.

Everyone knew something was wrong, but no one dared say a word when Kagome was this upset.

Luckily shippo was out playing with some of the village children, he wouldn't have to bear witness to upcoming events.

Inuyasha finally snapped at the uncomfortable silence of the hut.

"Kagome, what the hell is your problem!" He said agitatedly.

She looked up from the fire and shook her head and in a stoic manner replied. "Nothing, Inuyasha."

Now, she was lieing to him. .

"ughh, Tell me!"

She stood up and began to put her coat on but stopped.

"Its nothing, okay; I guess im just trying to figure out if being a half demon clouds your mind, cause you obviously don't see that the woman you hold so dearly to your heart isn't the one you held in the forest..

Inuyasha stood up and growled at kagome. "you don't know what your talking about, woman!" He yelled

She shook her head and mumbled under her breathe. "Then why are you so defensive."

He growled again..

Kagome brushed it off. "Im going home."

"Kagome….." He gritted out angrily.

Miroku and Sango and Kaede just sat by the fire watching the fight.

"Kagome-sama is really upset." Miroku said.

"Yes I've never seen her yell at him like this." Sango said.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"watch me.." she stood her ground defiantly

He jumped back up to his feet once the spell wore off.

"Oi, your just jealous!"

"Jealous! Jealous of what Inuyasha a lump of clay! No I' am not jealous I'm just mad that you go back and forth between the two of us. You say you need me in your life, but when she comes around you drop me like last week's ramen. Then when she's gone your back in my life and acting like nothing ever happened! AND IM SUCH A BAKA THAT I ALWAYS LET YOU GET AWY WITH IT! But not this time damn it, I'm sick of it!"

"What do you need to figure it out Inuyasha she's gone . . . okay do you get it shes dead!"

"Kagome shut up. . ." Inuyasha said with faux calmness

"I think he's starting to lose his patience." Miroku said

"What else is knew?" Sango said.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and kept on going.

"She just a shell of her former self, she's never coming back…."

"KAGOME THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled.

Miroku and Sango stood up getting ready to intervene, but Kaede told them to wait.

"YOU DON'T EVEN GET IT DO YOU she doesn't love you Inuyasha she just wants to take you to hell with her! She wants you to suffer for something you're not responsible for!"

"BITCH I SAID SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled as his hand slapped her hard across her face, sending her crashing to the floor.

Miroku and Sango rushed to Kagome side to help her.

She sat up slowly turned her head and revealed four gashes running across her cheek

Inuyasha just stood there looking at his hand. He couldn't believe he had just done that to her.

She could feel the blood running down her face onto her chin.

She was shaking but she but she bit her lip, she wouldn't cry..

Sango brought a hand over towards her Kagome's face to try and inspect her wound, but Kagome smacked her hand away earning a gasp from Sango.

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha who was standing looking at the gashes on her face wide eyes. He had an "oh my god I'm so sorry" look on his face.

But in her eyes there was only pain and anger.

"Kagome, I- "

She pushed herself passed him and went to run outside, but she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull her back around to face Inuyasha.

"Take your damned hands off of me _halfbreed_ ! "she screamed as she hit him and slapped him weakly against the chest.

As her hand came to hit him again she grabbed a hold of the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck pulling her arm the beads around his neck snapped and beads fell to the ground and scattered across the floor

Inuyasha was in shock, but she contined hitting him weakly.

"Let me go inuyasha, your hurting me!" She half screamed and sobbed.

He noticed how hard he was squeezing her arm and how his claws had once again pierced her creamy skin.

He realeased her abruptly as if he had been biten and she wasted no time escaping his prescence.

"Kagome wai—"

Inuyasha tried to run after her only to slip and fall on the scattered prayer beads on the floor.:: (end of flash back)

She kept on running, she didn't want to stop, she just wanted to be far away from him, and away from everyone else.

She ran passed the well, she couldn't go home, how would she explain the gash on her, still bleeding lightly; she tripped on a tree root and hit the ground with a hard cunching thud. Her bleeding cheek laid against the cold snow, turning the white ice pink as it melted against her face. she was tired, and now she was freezing cold, She shivered as a new batch of snow began to fall.

"So c-old." She said, as her eyes began to shut and exhaustion over took her will to stay awake.. snow continued to fall little by little covering her body.

Not much of a change… but better. Man I was bad.. can't believe ya'll liked this.


	2. Love

Uhm… thoughts sometime will also be like this :: insert thought here::  kay well enjoys!

Ch2: Love

Back at the hut

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT INUYSHA!" Sango said looking down at Inuyasha who was still on the floor.

"WHAT GOT INTO YOU!" Miroku yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW OK, JUST BACK OFF!" I have to find her. he said standing up and taking off outside of the hut, stay here get medical supplies ready, he said running off following the the smell of kagomes blood.

Kagome, I'm so sorry please be okay.

It had been two hours and the snow was falling faster than it had been originally, kagome was almost completely covered in snow now, she would wake up every few minutes but drifted off to unconsciousness not long after waking up.

Inuyasha had been searching for her following her scent, he was getting closer he knew he was. He just hoped he could find her before it got dark out.

"Kagome!" He yelled out, hoping to get a response. He spoke in a weak and scared voice.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Inuyasha calling her.

Oh no he's coming what if he finds me, I have to run before he finds me

She tried to get up and run away but she was to tired and to weak.

Inuyasha was closing on her he knew he was close. He looked around and saw in the distance a lump of snow in the shape of a human.

"KAGOME!" He yelled out as he leapt forward and was right by her again he wiped away the snow revealing a pale colored kagome.

Inuyasha untied his sash to his kimono and then picked kagome up pulling her against his chest he wrapped her against his chest and kimono. Blood stained the snow where she was laying, and it also stained her cheek down to her neck and the collar of her shirt.

Her eyes opened for a moment and she saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

She tried to struggle but she was just too tired.

Kagome hold on, I'm taking you to kaede, just hold on for a little longer.

It had been six hours later when kagome finally woke up, she woke up in her sleeping bag, she also had several other blankets on her to keep her want, she was in kaede's hut, and her arm and wound on her face were bandaged, and she was wearing a different shirt. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was asleep, except kaede.

"How do ye feel child?" Kaede asked.

"I'm a little tired" she said.

"That is to be expected; ye are quite fortunate that Inuyasha found you, when he did."

"Inuyasha found me?"

"Ay, lying in the snow unconscious, and without any color to your face; ye were bleeding and freezing to death."

"I must say I have never seen Inuyasha so scared as I did when he entered the hut with you wrapped his kimono against his chest."

"He… He did?"

"Ay child. "

She looked around again. "Where is he?"

"Inuyasha did not want to scare you, so he thought It best to stay out side till ye are well again. Ye should rest and get your strength back."

She bit her lip. "I have to do something first." She said pushing back the blankets taking off Inuyasha's kimono and pulling on her coat.

It was dark out, and cold. Colder than it was when she was lying in the snow earlier.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly hoping he was within hearing range.

Inuyasha was sitting on top of kaede's hut and had just fallen asleep. When his ears perked up and he heard kagome call out his name.

"Kagome?" He spoke softly, yet hopeful.

She smiled somewhat. "Inuyasha come down here, I need to talk to you, please."

He jumped down off the roof, and landed in front of kagome, he shivered some since he didn't have his kimono on. He stood there staring at her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was, but another part of him was still angry at her for insulting Kikyou.

::why cant I just let you go Kikyo, I know you don't love me.::

"What are you doing up you should be resting, besides you don't have any shoes on, your such a baka."

Even after what he had done he still insulted her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She handed him back his kimono which he took pulling it back on and tieing the sash.

"I just wanted to say Arigato, for saving me, Inuyasha."She said as she turned around and walked back to the hut door. "And Inuyasha, you can sleep inside if you want."

I cant believe her, I fucking smack her around hurt her insult her and after all that she still is fucking nice to me! What's wrong with this woman!!

"How can you just be so nice to me, I mean after everything I've done to you. You just… why?"

"Well, its cold out, and I can never stay mad at you no matter what, I mean yea I'm still upset, I cant believe you hit me like that, and yea it'll take a while until I really trust you again like I did before, but. . . . " she bit her lip unsure if she should say these next three words. "I just, I love you so much; I could never stay mad at you forever." She said as she went to walk back inside but she felt a hand grab her (gently) by the arm.

"But how can you, I mean fuck have you seen your face?!"

"Inuyasha, those cuts will heal."

"Kami kagome, how can you just shrug it off, Kikyou would have pinned me to the fucking god tree again". He said in a pathetic voice(you now the one, when he like gets all panicky and sacred, yea that one.)

"What do you want Inuyasha do you want me to scream an yell at you, so you can have a clean conscious?!" Now she was yelling again, she didn't want to yell.

"I'm not Kikyou, I thought you would have figured it out after today. Okay Inuyasha I'm not her, I'm weak, and stupid, I'm not as pretty as she is but give me a break! I think I do damn good considering I fell through a well." She said turning to face him only to be met with an angry and yet, almost sad but still caring face.

"First of all I know Kagome, I know your not Kikyou, okay, and god I 'am so sorry for hurting you. . he began as he put a clawed hand up to her cheek.

"I never ever wanted to hurt you, its just that some things I cant let go of."

"Like Kikyou. Kagome said in a sad voice, looking down at her bare feet.

I thought she was one of the things that I couldn't let go of, but, after today.. . kagome when I hurt you, I thought I lost you forever, I mean I sure as hell deserve to loose you after what I did. Anyways what I mean is, the only thing that in my heart. . I- I know I cant afford to loose…Is…. you. If you haven't figured it out yet . he said lifting her chin to look him in the eyes and then taking her into a close embrace, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I love you more than anything in the world, and I need you to know that."

Kagome gasped as his hot breath was breathing on her neck, and his lips were close to her ear. It sent shivers down her back.

"Inu- Inuyasha, you, do you…mean it?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled his lips away from her ear and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, kagome I love you so much. I- I have ever since Miroku was around. When koga came around I wanted to fucking kill him, for claiming you. I want to be the one to- to….claim you, I mean if you'll have me?"

Inside of the hut Miroku Sango kaede and shippo were up from the yelling.

"Say no kagome." shippo whispered.

"No say yes." Sango whispered.

Miroku just sat up against the wall of the hut next to Sango with a grin on his face.

"Ya know if she does say yes then that means they'll be…"

Sango turned and glared at him and he shut right up.

Back outside

"Inuyasha, you should know I want to be with you, so yes of course."She said as she hugged Inuyasha.

"PERVERT!" ::slap:: "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME THERE!"

Kagome turned her attention to the hut. And Sango stormed out smiling.

"Congratulations." she said.

Inuyasha and kagome, turned five shades of red from embarrassment.

Miroku came out with a handprint on his face. "yes, congratulations ." So when will you two be?...."

Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "Shut up monk that's none of your business!"

That's chapter 2 don't worry ill add more in the morning I have the whole story finished im just to last to put it all up at 1121 at night, especially since im going back through it and fixin it.


	3. Dreams become reality

Ch3:

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up that morning. He didn't want to wake kagome up so he just laid there waiting for her to wake up.

:: my kagome, she's mine he said smiling. All mine, not hobo or whatever his name is, and not Koga'. He grinned at the thought of koga finding out. I can't what to se that stupid wolf's face when he sees me holding kagome. My kagome. All mine….. Then his eyes started to close. And he fell back to sleep in a dreaming slumber.

::dream::

He was in a field of flowers, and kagome was by him, picking the pink lilys.

She stood up, and kissed him. "I love you." She said sweetly, with a smile on her face.

"And I, you." He said wrapping his arms around her, kissing her again, with a smile that held just as much happiniess as hers.

Her smile faded, though and she took a step back from inuyasha's embrace."That's why its going to hurt so much more, when she kills us."

Inuyasha was in shock. "What? I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you." He said taking a step towards her to try to hold her again but found himself surrounded by a sudden darkeness. "Kagome?! He said in a panick as his hands waved around frantically, searching for her. "Kagome , where are you, please say something!"

::Inu pov::

It was dark, very dark, I couldn't see, not even with my heightened senses.

There was no smell no nothing. Then a small circle of light appeared, and under the light appeared kagome.

" Kagome!" I yell I don't know why but I have a sudden overwhelming feeling of fear, like something will happen to her. The circle of light begins to grow, and its reveals Kikyou… She's holding a bow and arrow and it's aimed for kagome! "NO!!" I yell as I try to run, to intervene, but I cannot I can't move, I'm paralyzed all I can do is watch as Kikyou shoots kagome! "KAMI NO!!" Kagome lands on the floor, and a pool of blood surrounds her. . .

Then Kikyou is standing next to me.

"I told you Inuyasha you and I are meant to be, and because you betrayed me kagome is now dead, just like all the others before her, like me, like your mother."

"Stop it Kikyou JUST STOP GO AWAY!! "He said as he slapped her. She fell to the ground. With her head turned to the side, when she turned her head, inuyasha was shocked at seeing kagome, He looked back to the other circle of light and realized it had gone dark.

"Kagome, oh my god I thought you were Kikyou…"

She stood up crying, blood dripping down her face and of her chin. . ." IM NOT KIKYOU!!" She said. .

Not yet anyway, and then her face changed to Kikyou. And Kikyou was holding a bow and arrow in her hands,

Then the faces began to flash back and fourth from Kikyou to kagome, and back again this went on as she spoke in a mixed voice of Kikyou and kagome.

"DIE INUYASHA" and when she let the arrow go, it was kagome's voice he saw as he was pinned to the tree. But he didn't sleep like last time, instead he forced to watch as naraku suddenly came out of nowhere and killed kagome and Kikyou in one sweep.

"Now, Inuyasha, you will die!" Naraku said in a creepy voice. As he shot his arm through Inuyasha, who was so angry and so upset, but he couldn't move he just stayed still as naraku killed him…

He flew into an upright position… "KAGOMEEEE!"Sweat was dripping from his face, and he was pale white.

-

Kagome was already up along with everyone else, and they were talking amongst themselves when they heard and saw Inuyasha fly up right and scream out kagome's name.

Kagome stood up and was by his side holding his hand in an instant.

"Inuyasha what is it, I'm right here. It's okay."

He looked at kagome, and then grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I thought you were she killed you….then naraku…I thought I lost you forever." He whispered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

And they all gasped.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"Shhh, its okay, it was just a dream. I'm still here and i'm not going anyway…."

"I know" he said, holding her. Out of the window he could see kikyo's soul stealers

::now or never he said as he took a deep breath.::

"Kagome, stay here, i'm going to go out, ill be back in a little while. Kagome looked out the window and saw the soul stealers she felt her hope of the two of them being together being crushed..."

"Do you have to go?" She asked in a pained voice.

"I have to tell her that, I'm not going with her to hell, Ill be back but for your safety please stay kagome."

"Ok." . . . .she said heasitating as Inuyasha went to leave, but turned around and went back to kagome.

"I love you kagome, don't forget that." he said leaning over and kissing her.

Then he turned and left, running through the forest following Kikyous scent.

at the hut

Sango can I use kilala. Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrows.

Uhm I thought you were staying here.

She shook her head, "I'm going to stay away but if he needs me, ill be there for him, I'm not going to loose him now."

Sango nodded "go ahead. Kilala…"

Kilala ran outside with only a little "mew" as argument to her being in the cold snow.

Kagome jumped onto kilala and kilala followed Inuyasha's scent.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha had found Kikyou….

"Kikyou…"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said in a cold lifeless voice.

"Kikyou, I've come to tell you that… I feeling no-nothing for you anymore.""I am in love with someone else."

"Inuyasha you do not think you can just forget me do you?" She said walking up to him wrapping her arms him. This is when kagome found the two of them.

At the feel of her cold touch Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away. "no, please don't make this any harder than it is already."

"Inuyasha you bastard. "She said using her miko powers to create a bow and arrow.

She shot at Inuyasha and it threw him into a tree. . Pinning him there….

:oh no its just like my dream::

He didn't fall asleep and then Kikyou went to finish him off with another arrow when Kagome shot on of her arrows, barely missing Kikyou it hit the dirt. Kilala landed on the ground. And kagome jumped off. Kilala turned back to get Miroku and sango.

"Don't touch him…" she said holding an arrow out, against the bow. "Cause next time I won't miss. "

Inuyasha began to feel himself getting tired. He felt his eyes closing….:NO I CANT I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!!!::

……………..

"Inuyasha"! Kagome yelled, as Inuyasha slipped into a sleep, one similar to the one he went trough for 50 years.

"You bitch! Ill kill you!"

Kagome said releasing another arrow. It flew past kikyou. Kikyou shot a arrow at kagome and it hit flew by her cutting her shirt and jacket creating a small scratch on kagome's arm.

Kagome flinched as the arrow cut her arm.

She shot another arrow t Kikyou and it hit her. but she came right back to kagome with another arrow.

This one hit kagome in the shoulder and the impact caused her to hit the ground.

Kilala returned moments later and ran inside with a mew.

"Kilala, wheres kagome and inuyasha?" sango asked concerned.

Kilala let out a hiss and a growl then ran back outside.

"Miroku……"

Miroku nodded and the two ran out side and on kilala's back.

Kagome was laying in the snow her shoulder was bleeding as the arrow stuck out of it.

Kikyou walked up to kagome…and looked down on her reincarnation.

You will not survive in this era without him… she said looking at Inuyasha.

"He isn't yours." Kagome said, as her anger began to flare.

Kikyou laughed, and looked back to kagome.

"He will always be mine." She said..

"NO HE WONT!" She screamed As she felt a purple white light burn against her hands, urging to be realesed.

Kikyou snarled at kagome, as she looked at the bandage on her face, which was now bleeding through.

"he did that didn't he?" what makes you think that half breed wouldn't hurt you again."

It was accident, he wouldn't hurt me on purpose he loves me!"

"Loves you? HE LOVES YOU!Foolish girl, looking for love in all the wrong places…what do you think, he will become human for you and then you will live happily ever after."

Kagome stood up and looked Kikyou in the eyes. "No, unlike you, I love inuyasha just as he is."

Kikyou couldn't help but laugh."the girl, is in love with a half breed, yes I was in love with him too at one time, but my loving him, was also what killed me, and it will kill you too!" she said. You loving a hanyou will be your death, as it was mine…. We are one in the same….why else do you think he loves you? "

"No, Kikyou, you and I are different, I have a soul and a body, I love life and all that's around me.. All you know is hatred and revenge.."

You stupid wench, she said steeping closer to kagome, do you really think I hate all living things,? I love this world just as much as you, that's just shows you one more thing we have in common…."

Kagome, chuckled. "Ok, ill give you that but there is one thing I have that you don't…"

"Oh really…" Kikyou said as she pulled out an arrow and stretched back against the bow… "and what is that."

"Friends." Just as kagome finished her sentence Sango released her hiraikotsu and it whirled towards Kikyou, hitting her and cutting her in half, souls were released from her body as they flew off..

Kagome, took a deep breath as she let the shock wear off of almost being hit with hiraikotsu. She looked over to inuyasha and forgot all about Kikyou.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled as she ran up to the tree.

The arrow in his chest just glowed.

She reached up and pulled the arrow out and Inuyasha fell forward onto kagome, who fell to the ground with Inuyasha on top of her.

She rolled Inuyasha off her and laid him in her lap. "Inuyasha please open your eyes." She pleaded. Stroking a silver lock of hair out of his face.

Sango and Miroku had come running up to kagome,

She was crying. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha please wake up…just, wake up…I cant loose you, not after all we've been through."

Is he okay kagome-chan. Miroku asked.

I-i don't know she said as she felt her body begin to tremble some.

::Inuyasha pov::

"Whys it so, dark,I cant see anything,"

Inuyasha please open your eyes.. "p-please."

That's kagome's voice, shes crying.

"Kagome, where are you! Please don't cry"

"Open you eyes Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Baka, my eyes are open…"

Wait, No, no there not."

"Kagome, I- I cant open them whats going on!"

"Open your eyes your fool, kagome's injured." Miroku yelled at the unconscious hanyou.

"Kagome NO! why how….ka… gome…."

::Npov::

His eyes slowly opened. . . ka- kagome…. He looked up and saw his beautiful mate looking back down at him, with sad crying eyes. And…AN ARROW IN HER SHOULDER!!

Miroku was on his knees by sango who was also looking at inuayasha.

"Inuyasha, your okay!"

"Thank kami…." Kagome said laying her head down to his neck.

"Kagome…are you…what happened to….kikyou."

Everyone looked over the ground. Inuyasha averted his eyes towards where everyone else was staring and he saw Kikyou dead on the ground and the free souls dancing around her dead body.

Oh…

"Are you okay." Kagome asked, looking at his chest which was bleeding.

"Just a scratch."

"What about you." He said staring at the arrow.

"Oh, its…just a arrow" she said saracastically.

He sat up looking at her.

"Stay still". He said… she nodded…. And shut her eyes.

"This is gonna hurt.."

"Just do it ….."

Miroku , of course, smiled pervertedly..

Sango rolled her eyes, and went to help her friend brace the pain.

Inuyasha pulled the arrow out in one swift yank.

She let out pain filled yelp, then passed out.

Inuyasha caught her in his arms. And picked her up, and brought her to kaedes.

While Sango and Miroku followed on kilala.

Miroku sat outside with shippo, while kagome was being bandaged up. Kaede tried to get Inuyasha to leave to but he wouldn't budge.

After kagome was bandaged up she laid down to rest. Inuyasha laid down with her after his wound was wrapped.

The two fell asleep again and this time, with Kikyou no longer part of the picture, there were only sweet dreams…Or at least they thought she was gone.

Back in the forest, naraku had just pulled placed two jewels shards into Kikyou, the jewel shards fused Kikyou together again.

Now, you will be my puppet.. he said as her eyes opened. Revealing a red eyed Kikyou.

Kikyou…I want you to be mine.. he said maniacally.

Yes, my lord… she said in a lifeless voice.

Well see if this half breed has truly forgotton you, or if it is only a infatuation.

Gasp! Whats he gonna DO! You'll have to what for a few chapters to find out…..MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm evil….hee hee…..next chapter…new prayer beads for Inuyasha….:) squee I can hardly wait!


	4. Alone and in love

Ch4: Alone, and in love.

Inuyasha's eyes opened to a happy kagome looking at him...

"What?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Got something for you, sit up, and close your eyes." She said with a playful grin.

He let out a frustrated sigh but did what she told him; after all it could be something good. Now closed his eyes and could feel the heat of kagome getting closer, he could also hear the sounds of beads clanking together, but ignored it.

"Alright." She said.

He opened his eyes and shifted some, that's when he noticed the prayer beads.."Ah, get them off, I thought you had something good for me?!"

She looked at him with a semi annoyed face. "your thinking is way too similar to Miroku's."

"What? No I wasn't thinking like that, you believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do inuyasha."

Okay, then quick take them off..." he said pulled and tugging at the beads trying to get them off around his neck, with no success.

"No, way." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Pleeeeaseee…." He said getting more and more frustrated.

Kagome giggled and then in a sing song voice she said.

"Osw-uaar-ii."

Crash….

"You okay……"

"Still hurts….. He said."

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha." What can I do to make it up to you?"

He smiled and grinned…

"I'm sure I can think of something. Where is everyone?"

She noticed the grin and smiled. Kneeled down next to him. Sango and Miroku went to find food, while kaede and shippo are with a sick girl in the village.

He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him…

"Inu….."He cut her off with a kiss the kiss started off slow but quickly intensified.

Inuyasha started to pull at her shirt to try and get it off.

She lifted her arms and the shirt came off, she was there before him without a shirt... he couldn't help but be turned on.

He rolled her off him and he rolled himself on top her.

Inuyasha…he could see the look of lust in her eyes, and knew she w anted him just as much as he had been wanting her.

"Not here… what if we get caught..." kagome said in between pants.

"We won't…" he said as he placed another kiss on her lips. "I'll smell them and hear them coming."

She moaned breathlessly against his lips, letting him know it was okay, as he grinded himself against her teasingly.

He began to lick a spot on in between her collar bone, softening the skin, causing kagome to giggle.

"I love you kagome he panted out…"

"I- I love u too."

"I'm going to mark you…" he said, that way they'll al know your mine. He breathed.

"In between my collar?"

"Yes... " he said removing her bra now too, and she removing his kimono and under shirt.

There bare skin was touching as he kissed her, he was so caught up in the moment he never heard Sango and Miroku coming there way, until all of a sudden Miroku and Sango entered the hut...

Kagome shrieked and inuyasha grabbed his haori to cover up kagomes bare chest. Kagome turned as red as Inuyasha's haori Sango was blushing to, Inuyasha became pissed off that Miroku had to come around now; and Miroku had the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to...interrupt… anything." he said in between snickers

Inuyasha growled, and Sango grabbed Miroku by the arm and pulled him out, not saying anything.

"That was so embarrassing." kagome said.

"Miroku will never let us live it down." Inuyasha said. Here, he handed her, her cloths as he pulled his inner shirt and haori on.

"How are we gonna face them now."

"Why don't we go back to your time for a few days so this can blow over?"

"Uhm…"she looked at Inuyasha who was grinning...

"Do you think this is funny?"

"A little, it mostly pissed me off, though."

She sighed. "Okay we can go to my house; I guess I have to tell my mom that u and I are together sometime, right?"

He nodded. "Usually that's the case, yea. "

She packed up her things, and they both departed outside. Miroku was still grinning

And Sango couldn't look at kagome or Inuyasha.

Kagome knelt down by Sango, and whispered in her ear:

"I'm sorry, if I embarrassed you, ill only be gone for a few days, please don't tell kaede or shippo…"

"Ay, its okay kagome, your secrets are safe with me." Kagome hugged her friend and shot an angered glare at Miroku, "…and keep your hands off Sango pervert."

He only smiled and nodded,

Inuyasha was still growling at Miroku, and he turned a light shade of pink.

Inuyasha and kagome made there way back to the well.

Once they arrived in the future kagome went inside...

"Mom, I'm home Inuyasha's here too."

:: No answer::

"Hello? "

She walked into the kitchen abandoning her backpack by the stairs.

On the refrigerator was a note.

It read:

"Kagome, if you read this it means we are not here, im sorry baby, we all went away for the weekend, hope you're here on Monday, other wise we'll see you next trip.

Love, mom."

Inuyasha was already in kagome's room and had fallen asleep.

Kagome opened the door to her room and found Inuyasha was asleep.

Aww he's asleep. She yawned, it was still early so she crawled into bed next to Inuyasha, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, protectively.

Kagome awoke two hours later to Inuyasha kissing her neck.

"Inu…"

"We can finish what we started if you want?"

She smiled your spending to much time with Miroku.

"So is that a no?"

"Didn't say that, dog boy."

"Hey!"

She brought her hand up to his ear and began to rub it in a gentle circular motion..

He began to purr; and kagome giggled.

"What were you saying?" she said in between purrs.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips; she dropped her hand from his ears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha brought a clawed hand up her shirt and over her exposed flesh.(she had no bra on!)

"Inu-yasha…" she moaned as his touch began to intense; to her skirt and up her thigh against her panties.

"Inuyasha…." He kissed her lips, Inuyasha let out a sudden gasp when he felt kagome's hand wrapped around his hardening member.

"K-kagome…"he groaned. He felt her hand slip into his pants, and he his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he let out a low growl. He groaned and moaned.

Kagome rolled him off of her, as she began to tease inuyasha.

She released his member from his pants, he gasped as he raised his head to look at her.

"k-kagome w-what are you-…."he let out a low moan and his head hit the pillow hard, his claws grasped the mattress. As her tongue played with his head, before she took in as much of his member as she could. Her tongue played with his member as her head went up and down against his shaft,

"Oh god…. Kagomee!" He moaned.

As he came inside of her mouth. He looked up expecting her to be mad at him releasing his seed in her mouth; instead he looked up just in time to see her swallowing his seed.

His eyes widened kagome.

He couldn't believe what she had just done, had never even heard of having anyone do that to a man. And he couldn't believe kagome; sweet innocent kagome had done that.

"K-kagome….where did you learn to do that?"

She smiled, "I'm not as innocent as you think." She said.

He wanted to know where she had learned that from but his mind was too fuzzy to form any words. He wanted more of her; the demon inside of him needed it.

"Kagome…"he began finally forming words.

"I…"

"Shhh its okay." She pulled his pants all the way down revealing a his muscular legs, then she made her way back up his body discarding her shirt and skirt on the way up, she reached his chest she pulled his haori of and lifted his inner shirt off of him. Then he lifted his hands and gently with his clawed fingers he cut the straps of her panties causing them to drop and fall off.

His hands traced her whole body, up and down. Stopping at just below her hips, he caressed her skin rolling them over so he was on top again, after all he had to remain the dominate one, his hands dipped down to her woman hood as he caressed her making her moan as she arched her back.

"Inu-yashaa." having her say his name was just so right to him, and it was the same way for kagome.

She finally reached her orgasm as she moaned out loud.

"Inuyashaa!"

He smiled, happy that he could bring so much pleasure to her. His member was already hard again from hearing her moan his name.

"Kagome, I, I need you…now." He panted breathlessly.

She could see it from the look in his eyes, it held both love and lust.

She nodded. And he spread her legs placeing his member at her entrance. This will hurt but, ill be gentle okay.

She nodded, and whispered a "I love you."

He returned the words in the form of a kiss as he kissed her he thrusted into her breaking her barrier, forever making her his.

She bit down on his lip as he thrusted inside, causing him to bleed some, but she didn't care, she licked at his lip as he laid on top of her perfectly still.

He gasped, she was accepting his blood, and all, he never thought she would accept his tainted blood, then again, she had accepted his body, so why wouldn't she accept his blood. he began to suck and lick in between here collar bone on her soft creamy skin.

Will, will this hurt? She asked knowing he was going to bite her.

He smiled, you and I are meant to be kagome, so no, it wont hurt.

A moment later she thrusted her hips up some, letting him know she as ready.

The pain had completely subsided, as inuyasha started off at a slow pace; his demon side wanted to rip her apart but his human side wouldn't allow him to hurt her, ever again.

"Inuyasha….faster." She said as a slight blush came across her face.

He could only comply as he began to quicken his pace; sweat began to glisten on his back, as he began to go faster and faster.

"Inu….yasha…."she moaned and panted.

He loved every moment of having her, everything about her was beautiful, the way she felt the way she laughed and she was gorgeous, he had it all at that moment.

He could feel her reaching her climax as her walls contracted around his member, which was now throbbing, and begging for release.

Kagome screamed out in pleasure, and that was all inuyasha needed to hear as his seed spilled inside of her.

" Inuyashaaa!"

"Ka- kagomeee!" He moaned as he bit in between her collar which he had been lapping at since they had started.

He rolled off of her a moment later, panted and still groaning, kagome was panting breathlessly, and she let out a slight giggle as inuyasha let out one last groan next to her; they were both covered in sweat. Kagome nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped the two up in a blanket, kissed her on the lips as she fell asleep.

He stared at her with a huge grin across her face; she had two puncture wounds on her collar bone, from where he had marked her as his. He was defiantly one happy puppy.

She looked at him and smiled, "happy?"

He nodded….then he remembered what shed done to bring on his intense need for her.

"Where did you learn that, you didn't…..do that with someone else did you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Miroku taught me."

"WHAT?!"

He said tensing up…she began to laugh, "calm down inuyasha, I'm only kidding, I heard about it from a friend, and …..No I never did that with anyone." she said as her laugh faded.

Inuyasha relaxed again, and his nose twitched.

"I guess I've always been curious about doing that to some one I knew I would be with forever. "She said, trying to break the awkward silence that had now been created.

::Forever::

He smiled. "Good, for a second I thought I was going to have to kill the monk." he said.

She giggled again. "No, you're my only love inuyasha…."she said smiling. As she kissed him, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back.

Wow, that was so hard for me to write….I blushed the whole freaking time….yea anyways if it was too intense I'm sorry lemme know and ill take it down and fix it..then again if it was to intense y r u reading rated r storys!...ok but yea still im sorry if that offended you….please tell me so, my email is or you ca n im me on aim.. halfdemoninukari. Thanks! Also btw im thinking of wating till I get more reviews to put up more chapters im deleting it off the other pename asap….so yea…sorry

Bye!


	5. Pregnant, and Hurt

This chapter may go kinda fast, if it does let me know ill redo it, I started this ch at 12:30 am so of course I was tired, plus I was on medicine. so yea...

ch5.....

The next morning kagome woke up before Inuyasha; she smiled remembering the events from the night before. She watched as his breathing was a steady pace. She slowly rose from her bed, and grabbed some cloths from her room. She walked off leaving the naked hanyou asleep in her room to take a shower.(a/n, wish i had a naked hanyou in my room)

She showered and dressed quickly, she looked in the mirror and noticed the gauze covering her wound was beginning to fall off, she slowly peeled it away, the wound had healed up for the most part, which surprised her that such a deep wound would heal so easily, she decided to place a gauze on it again, just to keep attention away from her wound, after finishing she couldn't help but think of her lover that slept peacefully in her room. She had a smile the whole time, she was so happy. She hummed as she walked downstairs, and pulled out a frying pan, and some eggs; along with other ingredients.

She mixed together the eggs with some milk, and began to cook.

The aroma of eggs and rice filled the house, and Inuyasha soon awoke to his stomach making gurgling noises. He chuckled, "mm kagome's cooking." He jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants (what are they called?!) And his white inner shirt, he left his haori on the floor of Kagome's room. He heard a strange ringing sound from downstairs and he made his way cautiously downstairs.

When he got downstairs he looked out of the window, without Kagome noticing it, and saw her talking to that boy he hated so much. "Hobo…"he thought to himself. :: Wont he be surprised when kagome tells him she's mine:: he chuckled at the thought and grinned.

outside:

"Hello kagome, how are you- oh my.. kagome what happened to your face?"

"Oh this…she said pointing to the gauze… uh, the cat, he scratched me, yep stupid cat…"

"Well, I hope it doesn't scar your pretty face; oh, and Kagome, I brought you these, he said handing her tangerines." He said with a slight blush on his face.

"They were blessed for good health." He said cheerfully.

…Inside…

Inuyasha was fuming…"that bastard how dare he compliment her (jealous little bastard aint he?) shes my kagome."

…Back out….

"Uhm thanks. Hojo, I have to tell you something though, please don't take this wrong I mean your nice and all…its just….I'm kinda...seeing someone."She said slowly, so he could fully comprehend what she was saying.

"Oh, you, uh are?"

" Yea. He's asleep on the couch. she said..."

"Lucky guy…"he said with a hurt expression.

So, maybe you and I could be friends?

Oh kagome, we were always just friends he said trying to hide the hurt.

I'm sorry, Hojo. She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. You are always my friend though.

He blushed from the kiss, uh, arigato, kagome Chan. Ill... Talk to you later. He said turning to leave.

inside!

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open and he had the most pained filled facial expression.

:: HOW COULD SHE KISS HIM!!!:: his mind was reeling.

He turned around on the couch really fast so she wouldn't know he was spying on her. He was hurt and angry but he wasn't gonna let her know it. :: nope I'm gonna see what she does::

Kagome walked in the door, and saw Inuyasha, she blushed and turned away, "Inuyasha are you hungry?" She asked in a loving voice.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM!" He yelled out. (A/N: so much for not saying anything)

"What? You saw that? Inuyasha, it was just a, goodbye kiss, a friendly kiss." Trying to explain it without, confusing him.

"Didn't look that way to me! "He said with a growl.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? "She said as calmly as she could.

"All this time everyone thought I was the two timer, and then you go and do this! You baka bitch!"

"SIT! "I'm not cheating on you, if you had half a brain you'd know that I told him that I'm with you!"

"NO! You told him you were with someone!"

"OH RIGHT, AND I SHOULDVE SAID BY THE WAY HOJO IM MATING WITH A HALF HUMAN HALF DEMON DOG BOY FORM FEUDAL JAPAN!! Sounds just a little crazy to everyone around me Inuyasha ! "

"Feh, see if I care!" he said getting up and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"Home. You can stay here or come with I don't care, frankly I think u should stay unless you want another cut!" he said in with a sharp snarl at the end.

She gasped and her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean anything by the kiss. Really I didn't..." she said crying.

"Tell it to someone who cares." He said coldly.

"The nerve off that bitch..." He said as he walked through the forest. "That two timing fucking bitch, I – I can't believe she did that to me!" He yelled as he jumped into the god tree. He couldn't take it his heart was breaking. Of course he still loved her, he would always love her; and even though a part of him knew she meant nothing by the kiss, but the other part, the demon part, wouldn't allow the part of her get away with it, "I should've tracked the little fucker down and killed him." His ears were back against his head…."I was a little mean to her though, probably shouldn't have threatened her.." oh shit what if she thought I was serious and doesn't come back…" ::humph, to late for that don't you think baka….:: inuyasha sighed, he wanted to move, his mind was screaming at him to move, but his body refused. "Damn it I don't even have my kimono and now I'm freezing my ass off." He said as his teeth chattered he tryied to ignore the cold and went high up in the tree were the sun was shining brighter.

Kagome sat with her back against the well, in her time, against the well crying hard.

The only man she ever loved just walked out on her, and for once this really was her fault. And now she needed him and he wasn't here; something was wrong with her body, she could tell something was different about herself, her body was different, now, she could feel it…

She had planned on staying home for the rest of the day, to let Inuyasha cool down and for her to calm down and stop crying; so she could actually talk to Inuyasha.

But during the day kagome, had become ill, she threw up five times throughout the morning, and found it odd that her illness had stopped abruptly after throwing up.

"I couldn't be... No, it's too early to even tell... although Inuyasha is a demon...at least half. Would that make a difference... what am I gonna do?"

Later that day kagome left her stuff behind to go see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still sitting in the god tree when a figure came up to the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha, come here I want to talk to you." Kagome said.

"Fuck off." He said trying to still sound angry.

"Inuyasha please I have to tell you something, please."

She was still crying, Inuyasha hated to see her cry, he jumped down from the tree and landed next to kagome.

"Inuyasha, you have to know I love you, and I cant believe you are really gonna just walk out on us after last night.."

::us?:: he thought.

You really don't get it do you kagome, you kissed him…it's not that simple as you say it is in a kiss there's always some kind of connection." he said trying to maintain a calm approach to this situation.

"Oh, I get it…you mean like a… oh, a friendship!" she said angered but happy that she could make a point using his own words.

"Feh" he turned his head away from her and crossed his arms.

A new set of tears began to flow from kagome's eyes he couldn't stand to see her cry so to avoid seeing her tears he turned to walk away from her.

INUYASHAA!! You can't just walk away from me, I'm pregnant! She said as her crying turned to sobbing.

::pregnant, she's . She's pregnant.:: he thought half in shock and half happy, also half angry…(hmm, wow that 125 percent….oh well….I'm lazy and I isn't rewriting it)

He stopped dead in his tracks. "How do I do I know its mine? It's probably hobos!" He said and then instantly regretted it, he knew she'd never sleep with another man.

"WHAT?!" "Sit boy, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" those words hit her hard, the idea that he thought of her as that kind of person hurt worse than when he hit her.

"How dare you think that way about me!" she said angry and but she was back to crying.

"The pups yours Inuyasha, whether or not you want to admit it!"

He got up and stormed off, with kagome following him, he could of leapt off and just left her, but she was pregnant, and he wouldn't leave her open to get her when she was with child, or any other time for that matter.

He knew the pup was his, but he was so mad, he had convinced himself that he just didn't care what happened to anyone or anything at that moment. The two made it half way through the woods, saying nothing as they walked.

Inuyasha was so distracted in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the sacred arrow that was coming his way.

INUYASHA LOOK OUT!! Kagome yelled as she pushed him out of the way, when he turned to look at her; he saw that Kagome had taken the arrow in her chest to save his life.

Ka- kagome!! He jumped up and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

I…love .…y-….she said fading into darkness as her eyes shut..

No, no kagome!

He looked in the direction the arrow came and saw a shadowed figure dressed in a torn miko's cloths she was covered in blood and someone was following close behind her, a man in a baboon suit. He recognized the scent of evil and death quickly, and let out a low growl as a warning.

The two emerged from the shaded trees.

Inuyasha was terrified; he couldn't battle them both especially with kagome and their pup's life at stake. He got up with her in his arms and ran for the village. Naraku and Kikyou followed close behind. He realized that he had forgotten tetsaiga in kagome's time.

""Shit, shit, shit, what am I gonna do, Kagome, please be strong.::

:: In kagome's mind::

Darkness, everywhere. Then a light Inuyasha was under the light, he was holding a bundle of something. …suddenly a baby's cry was heard. It was their pup; she heard Inuyasha's voice trying to sooth the pup.

"Shhh, Shiori calm down, its okay…" your mom will be back in a minute. All of sudden kagome felt herself being moved towards her mate and child.

She held the pup in her arms; it immediately stopped crying, and fell asleep. Two ears on top of its head and black tuffs of hair. ::It was a half demon, but how?::

Inuyasha spoke up to kagome.

"Kagome, I need your help, your fading fast in my arms, and the pup, it wont survive, please kagome, wake up. "

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I'm fine, and so is the pup." He shook his head, and pointed to her chest.

An arrow was sticking out of it and blood surrounded the wound. Inuyasha's voice was fading fast. "Please, wake up... kagome… you have to wake up; I need your help. "The child in her arms began to cry again but the crying faded as did the child and inuyasha.

Kagome panicked and started to look around, "Inuyasha where are you? Inuyasha, Shiori!" Suddenly everything went dark again.

Out of kagome's mind.::

"Inu—yasha…"kagome was muttering, her hands were beginning to turn white with miko power.

::What's going on with you kagome.:: "please wake up, I love you and I know you love me too, but I need your help, please wake up. I can't fight Kikyou on my own."

inside her mind again

"Please wake up kagome, I love you, and I know you love me too, but I need your help please wake up."

"I can't fight Kikyou on my own." She could hear a distant voice saying all these things but, she couldn't see anything, and she was in pain, her chest was aching, and hurting so bad.

"Kikyou... that name is so familiar but why…why can't I remember..."

::Flashbacks::

"Inuyasha go to hell with me..."

"Ay, I will"

…..

"Only I will protect you Kikyou!"

"Tears…crying…I always cry because of her…but she's dead, I know this because…Naraku… he's hurt so many… how do I know this….Miroku and Sango... Inuyasha…. Inuyasha….Inuyasha…love….me….. " She gasped as it all clicked.

::Out of her thoughts::

"INUYASHA." She yelled as energy burst from her entire body sending Inuyasha flying in one direction and kagome in another.

Kagome stood up; she was covered in a white light, her whole body.

The arrow in her chest vanished and her wound healed in seconds. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Naraku and Kikyou stood watching kagome lay on the ground naraku laughed and disappeared.

Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to kagome. "Kagome, kagome... he said frantically while lightly shaking her trying to bring her back to him.

He was so scared for her; she had no expression on her face. It was as if she wasn't awake...

Kagome's mind::

"She has to die so we can be together, and so our pup will be safe!"

She used her powers and somehow shot a burst of white light out of her hands she didn't know where she was aiming at but she had to hit the target. She couldn't figure out why she still couldn't see anything. She was engulfed in white light.

This isn't real, it can't be real... WAKE UP!!!!!! She screamed to herself, just open your eyes!! "Kagome please open your eyes!"

My eyes…im trying inuyasha……

:: Out of her mind::

Her eyes were shut, but they slowly opened, her sparkling brown eyes had returned, Inuyasha looked somewhat relieved. She felt that she had the strength to fight and pushed Inuyasha aside, as the light that surrounded her became brighter….

Kikyou gasped; as she felt her soul being sucked out of her.

Wa-wat r u doing!!!!

Taking back what's mine….kagome said in a heartless that was the monotone of Kikyou's heartless voice.

Kikyou suddenly fell to the ground and her soul flew into kagome's body, she gasped as the missing part of her soul returned to her.

Then kagome walked over to the lifeless Kikyou and pulled out five black tainted jewel shards from her back, the instant she touched them they were purified and became a shining purple color again. Kikyou's clay body turned to dust and disappeared. Kagome felt the blood rush to her head, and she hit he snow underneath her.

Inuyasha ran to her and picked her up he held her in his arms, her breathing was slow and unsteady... "Kagome, kagome wake up, please." He shook her gently her eyes slowly fluttered open… "Inuyasha… our baby….."Then she slipped into another unconscious state…

…GASP!! WHATLL HAPPEN TO THE BABY!!!!! AND KAGOME!!!!!! Poor Inu …..Hey! Well what do you think? I'd like to have at least 13 reviews before I write the final 2 chapters. So c'mon! Review or I won't add another chapter! Thank you ta ta !

Enjoy I hope u did.


	6. One Baby Two Baby Three Baby

Ok ok god chill out…heres ch 6 sheesh…. I cant help it ive been sick and up to my eyeballs in work….im sorry..i just haven't been in the mood to write and im moving soon so ill be offline for a little bit.

Kagome laid against the mat in Kaedes hut while Inuyasha was sitting outside by the fire; it was beginning to get warmer outside.

He was worried about her, kaede had instructed everyone but Sango to get out…

Everyone outside was starting to worry, it had been an hour now…and there was no word yet as to kagome, or the pups injuries….

Inuyasha finally couldn't take it any more breaking the silence he slammed his fists against the floor board of the from porch of kaede's hut. "I cant take it any more!" He said getting up just as he was about to enter Sango came out with a big smile on her face…

"Well?" Inuyasha asked anxiously

"Shes fine inuyasha, you can go in now…."

He wasted no time as he rushed in.

Kaede was finishing up putting the bandages on kagomes shoulder, she also wore a big smile one inuyasha had missed in his current "must be protective over my woman" mode.

Kaede finished and looked up at him. "Congrualtions inuyasha…"

He was a little confused at first but it sank in quickly…. He looked up at her with some worry still left in his eye.

"The pup its… Okay?"

She nodded. "Ay it is."

He sighed with relief, and as he sighed kagomes eyes opened.

"Inu-yasha? "Inuyasha's head snapped to where kagome was laying.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked soothingly.

"Im fine..." Her eyes grew wide as the thoughts of bearing a child of a certain hanyou entered her mind. "Is the pup…"

"fine…"

She sighed and looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry, about this morning, he means nothing to me… I swear it."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled slightly. " I know, I know you'd never hurt me like that." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hmm…. "She mumbled with a smile.

"Ye should get some sleep, after a battle like that you are sure to need your rest."

Inuyasha nodded. "shes right, ill be right outside, I promise."

:a pup, were gonna have a kid.: he had a big smile on his face as he exited the hut.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha from the fire and noticed the smile. He got up and sat down next to Inuyasha.

So, everything is good then.

"Ne, Miroku everything is wonderful." Inuyasha said now trying to hide his smile with little success.

"Hmm, why inuyasha is there something you are hiding, come now my friend what has you so happy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku… with a rare smile. "Kagome's pregnant."

"Congratulations!" He said with a sly grin, which quickly became serious.

"Are you sure you are ready for a child?" Miroku asked staring at inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't know if I' am sure about anything anymore Miroku. The only thing I know is, that ill never let anything hurt her or our child again…" he said holding his usual seriousness.

A few hours later kagome woke up, she smiled wide as she placed a hand on her stomach. She got up and quickly pulled on a long sleeve shirt and her jeans, she grabbed her jacket and quietly made her way outside.

Kagome came up from behind Inuyasha, Miroku saw kagome and scooted away from Inuyasha, when Inuyasha went to turn around kagome covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who..."she said, her lips against his ear.

It sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. "Kagome..." he whispered as the aftershock of her breathe against him was wearing off.

She removed her hands and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome's waist and hugged it pressing his head against her stomach.

Then he heard the faintness of his pups heart beats. His eyes widened he had only heard one heart beat…hadn't he? he pushed against he more to try to hear better but was interrupted by kagome…

"Inuyasha could you let go… your squeezing kinda tight." She said still smiling.

He let go. "sorry." He said blushing.

"Its, okay." She said sitting down next to him.

"I think I should go back home, ya know to tell my mom."

"Yea, it'll be a little obvious after a few months."

"Tell your mom what Kagome." Shippo asked as he and Sango came walking onto the front of the hut.

"KAGOME SAMA IS PREGNANT!" Miroku burst out loud.

Kagome turned slightly red and she looked at Inuyasha. "You told Miroku before I could tell Sango?"

"Uhm, yea, I'm sorry?"

She just sighed and shook her head.

"Sango smiled I already knew kaede told me, and congratulations kagome." Sango said hugging her friend.

Kagome smiled and after returning the hug to Sango she looked back to inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

"Hmm..."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Uh, yea if you want."

"Thanks."

He nodded.

Shippo jumped into kagome's arms. "Are you really having a baby?"

"Yep."

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. His ears twitched and kagome, let out a giggle.

"Hey, what happened to you last night, what came over you?"

"I, I don't know. I really can't remember all that much. I mean I remember getting shot. Then Inuyasha was carrying me; and trying to wake me up. Then there was a white light. A baby...The rest is a blank."

"A baby?" Miroku asked?

"Uh yea, I think it was a dream, I remember Kikyou, and I was just really mad. "

"Mad? You were beyond mad, kagome. I don't think I've ever seen you that angry at anything before."

She smiled, "well its over now so can we forget it, please."

Inuyasha nodded." That's right its over now, so just drop it."

"Its probably best, especially when your pregnant." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. And then stretched.

Later that night while everyone else was asleep, kagome was till awake thinking about the child that grew inside of her.

:a baby…I wonder if it'll have inu's cute ears? Hmm, I have to know its bugging me:

She gently shook Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?"

Hmm.. he mumbled keeping his eyes closed as is arms was wrapped around her.

"Our baby…will it have your ears?"

His eyes opened slowly. "I don't know. It could, but its most likely a quarter demon, so I doubt it".

Ohh. She said disappointed.

"Sorry." He said somewhat unhappy that he was unable to please her as he nuzzled closer to her.

"For what? Its not your fault."

"If I were a full demon…" he whispered as he held her.

She shook her head. "No.. I told you before, I love you for who you are Inuyasha. Don't ever be sorry. Cause I'm not, okay?"

He nodded, and kissed her gently on the lips. She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep. He smiled...:women..: and soon fell back to sleep himself.

In the morning kagome was the first one to wake up.

She walked outside and stretched her muscles. It was still chilly outside as her body let out a small shiver. And then went to the nearest bush to pee.

When she got back inside she got out a mirror she had left in the feudal era, and slowly began to take off the bandages from when Inuyasha had slapped her. She was amazed; as she examined the spot she had been injured. There was nothing there; two days later she was completely healed. How is that even possible? She said softly.

There wasn't even a scar there…

"Inuyasha... wake up..."

"kag sleep good…" he mumbled and rolled over.

"Inuyasha!" she said a bit louder and shook him...

"Whaat!" He whined in an annoyed tone his eyes still closed.

"Look," he sighed giving in and opened his eyes, and was brought face to cheek, his eyes widened at the sight before him. :Kagome's, wound its... Gone:

He sat up and brought his fingers across where a wound should have been, but there was nothing, it was as if the whole thing had never happened.

"It's... It's... gone." He said shocked.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and he hugged her back. She was definitely happy about it.

"Why isn't there a scar, or anything?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

He looked into her eyes and for the first time in a few days he saw nothing but happiness. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I think it's because you're pregnant, you know because you have a half demons baby's powers in you. "

She smiled, "I see."

"Come back to bed, please?" He asked giving her sad puppy eyes with his ears against his skull.

She was about to crawl into her sleeping bag with him, when her stomach let out aloud gurgle. She blushed slightly and Inuyasha let out a slight laugh.

"Maybe not." he said rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Well I have to take care of my woman, so I'm going to find you something to eat."

She blushed"…oh…"

He walked over to Miroku and kicked him gently.

"Erwha.. " He said being startled out of a dreaming slumber.

"Inuyasha? Whaaat!" He asked in a whinier tone than inuyasha had before as he lifted his head up and then dropping it back into his sleeping mat.

"Get up monk, you and I need to find food, for my mate and Sango and the kit so get up."

"Fine..." he said annoyed, slowly rising; he looked over to kagome who was giggling.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

Inuyasha looked at kagome and back at Miroku and began to chuckle.

"Nice hair Miroku." Kagome said

Miroku brought his hand through his hair and found his pony tail had come loose, and his hair was all over the place. He chuckled and grabbed his hair tie and pulled his hair back up.

"Let's go." He said standing up and grabbing his staff.

Sango and kaede woke up a few minutes after the guys had left.

Sango looked over to where Miroku usually slept and then at kagome.

"Where's Miroku, and Inuyasha?"

"Getting food." she said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

Inuyasha and Miroku came back a half hour later with a rabbit and kagome and Sango had rice and potatoes that they received from villagers for small tasks.

Kaede made a small stew for the six of them.

After inuyasha and kagome ate they decided it was best to go back to kagome's time to talk to her mother.

at the well

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Kagome asked.

"Were in this together kagome, of course I want to come with you."

"Okay." She said and they both jumped into the well.

When they arrived on the other side she could hear her little brother leaving for school

"Bye, mom!" the boy said as he ran off.

"Bye Sota!" His mother yelled back from inside the kitchen.

Kagome opened the door to the well house, and she and Inuyasha made there way to her house, hand in hand.

When they walked inside, Kagome's mother was cleaning up the dishes.

She heard the door open and turned to see her daughter holding onto Inuyasha's hand.

She smiled warm heartedly. "Kagome! Sweetheart your home and you brought your friend with you."

Inuyasha groaned, being called a friend made him feel like them being together was childish and that just pissed him off but before he could say anything Kagomes mother noticed the whole on her shirt, and the dried blood on it.

"Kagome what happened t you are you okay?"She said looking at her shoulder.

"What, oh yea I'm fine it's nothing really." Kagome took a deep breathe. "Mom, I need to talk to you…both of us do." Kagome said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Alright kagome." She said sitting down, inuyasha took a seat close to kagome.

"What is it sweetie?"

Kagome was shaking slightly; Inuyasha noticed this and took her hand in his. "Its okay kagome." He said trying to reassure her.

"He's right kagome; you know you can tell me anything."

Kagome let out a deep sigh, her mother was the one person who always trusted her, and who she always trusted, but she was still afraid of her mothers reaction. "Mom, I'm…pregnant."

Her smile slowly faded. "I see and…inuyasha, he's the father?

Kagomes nodded, as she felt some tears well up but she fought them back.

"Kagome, I'm happy that you told me, and I know you will do what is right, I am a little worried about you having a child so young, but as long as the two of you are together and you know your going to be there for the baby, then you have my blessing." She said as her smile slowly returned.

Kagome got up from her chair and hugged her mom.

"Thank you mama thank you so much for not being mad…"

Kagome your my baby girl I'll always be there for you. She said smiling.

"I'm going to go get my stuff, packed, okay?"Her mother nodded. Inuyasha went to follow kagome but kagome's mother stopped him.

Inuyasha can I speak with you for a moment.

He nodded.

"Inuyasha, that's my baby girl you have, and you hold her heart, so please, don't hurt her."

He looked her in the eyes and saw she was worried for kagome.

"Mrs. Higuriashi I swear I'll take care of her and love her with every breath I have to give her. I love her more than anything, and I would never hurt her." :again, he thought:

Kagome's mom smiled. "okay, as long as you take care of her and the child, then I wish you both good luck." Inuyasha began to walk away when she stopped him yet again.

One more thing, are two planning on marring?

Uhm , were mates, that's a demon form of marriage.

She nodded. Alright….she said although she was a little unsure.

"good luck to both of you ."

"Thank you." He said as he walked off to help kagome.

She sat at the table for a moment thinking…

:M baby, girl I hope you know what your doing:

"OI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOUR PREGNANT YOU'RE NOT CARRYING THAS THING AROUND! "

Kagome's mother smiled.

"Then again maybe she did make the right choice."

It was two months later. And kagome's stomach and appetite were growing steadily.

Inuyasha had never gone to the future so much as he had been through out the last 2 months. Every few weeks the two would go back to see, a doc-tor, and check up on the baby; and just about every night Inuyasha had to go get kagome ice cream, or she'd sit him for an hour straight.

She was fortunate that she didn't get sick that much although she did have severe cravings, really bad mod swings (poor Inuyasha) and she had been having trouble sleeping lately.

Kaede had several villagers help Miroku and Inuyasha build kagome and his own hut.

It took two weeks to build, and that was on account that kagome wanted it to be big, for the pup.

Sango and Miroku had a hut made also. They had decided to put off jewel shard hunting for the time being. Since kagome was pregnant, and now Sango too; Inuyasha, and Miroku wouldn't risk loosing their mates in battle. So naraku and the jewel would have to wait.

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of their hut, when he heard kagome screech.

"OW! "

Inuyasha leapt off the roof and landed besides kagome, Sango was already by her side.

"Kagome what is it?" inuyasha asked panicked.

Kagome was hunched over holding her stomach. "Ow, ow , ow!"

What is kagome Chan. Sango asked worried, as she held onto the small of her stomach.

"I'll get kaede… " Miroku said.

"No, no. its okay. I'm fine," she said regaining her posture. But still holding her stomach.

"What the hell happened." Inuyasha asked looking at kagome in a worried face.

"The baby was kicking…hard.."

Inuyasha sighed, relived and proud, that his pup was strong.

Inuyasha chuckled, well what do you expect it is quarter demon.

Kagome smiled, "I think its more of a half demon.. "She said with a loving smile

Inuyasha smiled, I doubt it, the only way our pup could be half demon is if I was a full demon when we mated.

"And I wasn't so its not."

Kagome smiled: we still have a chance:

3 months later:

Kagome had convinced inuyasha to go to a doctor and get an ultrasound at first he didn't like the idea of someone touching his woman but she was growing way to much and it was worrying her and inuyasha..

"Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Kagome asked pulling on her maternity pants, and a blue maternity t-shirt, kagome was a full grown balloon now and only five months pregnant.

"C'mon Inuyasha. Lets go." Kagome said as she threw Inuyasha a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a black baseball hat.

It was in the middle of summer now, and hot as hell, and inuyasha swore the heat made kagome ten times more irritable.

in the doctors office.

Kagome was being hooked up to a machine, to get her ultra sound.

Inuyasha was scared, not that he'd ever admit it, but kagome could tell and she squeezed his hand to reassure him.

Kagomes mother stood by her side and inuyasha moved so she could sit down but never once let her hand go. Inuyasha was still unsure about this ultra-sound thing so he kept his guard up. Inuyasha watched as the doctor pulled out some goop and put it on his woman' stomach he watched the doctor in the darkness of the room which was only alluminated by the monitor of their baby. He was fasincated by the way the doctor so easily moved around without watching what he was doing, and inuyasha's expression showed his clear intrest the way his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes never once blinked. Kagome and her mothers gasps made him look up at the screen, on the monitor inuyasha could see more than one baby….

Well, here's why you've been growing so much miss Higurashi.. apparently you have triplets.. the doctor said smiling. "congratulations.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Inuyasha was looking at the screen his mouth hanging open, he wasn't the only one on shock…. He looked over to kagome who let out a short laugh as inuyasha smiled and kissed her hand.

"Hmm…."

"What is it?" kagome asked suddenly feeling a wave of fear rush over her.

"that's weird.."

" Is something wrong ? "

Inuyasha thought his heart was going to stop when kagome asked if something was wrong. ..

"Theres' something on the babies heads, they look like… Cat ears.."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha exhaled.

"Their dog ears." Inuyasha said agitatialey correcting the doctor.

"And, this is normal to you?"

The three next to kagome all nodded at the doctor.

"Alright…" the doctor said somewhat freaked out.

Inuyasha looked over to kagome and she looked at him smiling, he smiled back and then both looked up…

So, do you want to know the babies sex?

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he shook his head no.

"No, we can wait."

"Okay, well ill just printout the pictures and you can be on your way." The doctor said smiling at kagome.

After the appointment kagome's mother brought the two out for lunch, at an American restaurant.

Kagome bought a big chicken salad and two deserts.

Inuyasha had a burger, and kagome's mother had a tuna melt sandwich.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her eat…

Kagome's mother smiled. "I ate the same way when I was pregnant."

Kagome looked up from her plate and smiled at the two, then went back to shoving her face full of food.

When kagome returned home, she showed the baby pictures to her grandfather, and brother, and then Inuyasha and kagome, made there way back to feudal Japan.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and helped kagome out after wards. The wind blew and Inuyasha sniffed the air. Then he let out a protective growl.

And stood in front of kagome.

What is it Inuyasha.

Its koga.

Inuyasha smiled at the satisfying thought of seeing Kogas face.

A tornado whirled around and stopped just in font of the two.

Dog turd whets this I hear, you taking my kagome.

Inuyasha took a step to the right revealing kagome, in a pregnant state.

Kagome smiled nervously, and the ookami's mouth dropped.

Inuyasha burst into a short fit of laughter.

Your, your….I cant believe you mutt. I claimed her and you, you!

Yea, I mated her…deal with it.

Kagome, you, didn't want this sack of shit half-breed do Ya?

"Don't insult Inuyasha koga, I love him, and yea I do want him. I' am sorry. You're just a friend. " Kagome said slightly irritated that Koga would insult Inuyasha.

"I see." Koga growled, I don't care, ill just have to kill the mutt….

Koga leaped forward attempting to attack inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, and koga took a leap back…

Kagome intervened. "ok enough you guys have ego, no enough, leave koga…."

"But kagome…" koga began only to be cut off.

"I said leave or I wont stop inuyasha from killing you, and he will." She said coldly.

Inuyasha was a bit taken back from hearing her say something so brute, and that made him all the more proud of what he had. A woman who'd defend his name to the ground, three pups on the way, and a home to call his own, he was definiatly happy.

"But, but, your mine…" koga stammered

"No, I'm Inuyasha's…."

Inuyasha grinned cockily at her words, she was his…and he wouldn't have it any other way. He stepped up in front of her, sword ready to fight, koga panicked knowing he was no match for tetsaiga.

"I can't take this anymore I'm outta here, your scents making me sick dog shit." Koga turned to leave but stopped, being the confident bastard he is, he had to say something cocky and mean that would insult inuyasha as he fled.

"By the way kagome, if you ever want to be with a real man, you know where to find me."

"Why you…" inuyasha growled.

And then koga was gone.

Feh, he looked over at kagome, you ready to go home, it's starting to get late.

She nodded. I can't wait to show Sango pictures of the baby. Inuyasha smiled and took her hand in his, as the began the walk back to their hut.

Ok so there…kinda rushed I know but you get a lot out of it, last chapter is next.. and im thinking of a sequal with inus daughters growing up…falling in love ya ya sstuff like that…and defeating naraku …ill give you all a full descrition of it but that's the man idea of the story lemme knw what u think..k btw the next chapter is the last… ch7: fathers final battle.


	7. Authors noteSORRY

Authors note only sorry guys.

Iam writing this to tell you I am not dead, and am working on the finale chapter of this story, I may also add an epilogue we'll see. Im not as into inuyasha anymore as I used to be though, so this is a little difficult. My other stories in case you ahvent seen are on hiatus for the time being, a lot has been going on in my life and im trying to straigten out the direction and which I want to go between that being propesed, helping my friend and sister plan their wedding, along with having my step mother die, and compuer crash more imes than hooker gets laid its been quite hectic. Sorry again but iam in the process of writing the finale chapter. Soon to be presented within the next week.'

Wish me luck!

Thanks for ur support. I cant wait to read your reviews on the finale chapter.

So till then…

Au revoir…


End file.
